Bloodlust
by xShadowxRocksx
Summary: Something or someone dangerous is on the loose, thirsty for blood...


**A/N: Hello people! I am here with another oneshot. :) This idea popped into my head all of a sudden and I found myself writing it. Hope you guys enjoy!**

**Disclaimer: Sonic the Hedgehog doesn't belong to me, but… Shadow does! *Grins and then sighs sadly***

* * *

**Bloodlust **

_Amy's POV_

I watched with wide eyes as the vampire reached for the girl, placing his lips against her neck as he licked the spot. A scream left my mouth as he drank her blood, licking his lips afterwards. That is sooo gross! I couldn't help but think, my face showing disgust. Reaching for the remote control, I changed the channels, hoping to find something that was worth watching. Vampires really interested me, I thought that they were really hot, but I didn't like it when they ended up drinking their girlfriend's blood. That was just plain stupid. My hand stopped on the news channel, my eyebrows cocking in confusion. Just what the hell was going on? There was a picture of three people on the floor, looking completely lifeless. It looked like all of the liquid from their bodies had been drained.

"We do not know what is the cause of this... This terrible thing, but we do know that it apparently likes to drink human blood." A woman was saying, her blue eyes wide open as she quickly read out the news. "For your own safety, we suggest you do not get out until the police catches this thing and you should all lock all your doors and windows. As for what it it, we have no idea. The police think that it's some kind of animal, but we have no clue. Take care, again lock your doors and windows, goodbye and goodnight."

The screen turned blank, and I let out the breath I hadn't realised I had been holding, turning the TV off and switching the light on. I ran a hand through my long pink quills, gulping down the lump in my throat. What was this thing that was feeding off if people? I couldn't help but feel scared. As I was closing and locking the windows, I saw a figure walking along the street, and my heart stopped beating as I froze. Who was that? I quickly locked the window and closed the curtains, leaning against the wall as I breathed in and out. Maybe I should call Sonic... Tell him to come and stay with me for the night...

My thoughts were interrupted by the sound of knocking on my front door. I felt my heart start to beat faster as I tried to ignore it, reaching for my phone that was set down on the table. The knocking got louder as the seconds ticked by, and I panicked, quickly scrolling through my contacts as I tried to find Sonic. Whoever it was didn't give up as he/she/it knocked harder and I knew that it was soon going to break the door if I didn't answer. Mustering up my courage, I walked closer to the door, clutching my phone tighter as I gulped.

"W-who i-is it?" I called out, holding my phone in my hand, ready to call Sonic if anything happened.

"Help me please! That thing is going to catch with me soon." A deep male voice said, making me gasp. Without thinking, I pulled the door open, seeing a handsome black and red hedgehog standing before me. I stared at him from head to toe, turning a light shade of red afterwards. "Can I come in?" He asked with a small smirk, and I found myself getting lost in his deep crimson orbs.

"Sure..." I heard myself say, and then I blinked, snapping out of my trance. I shut the door, locking it as I sighed in relief. I thought that it was that thing that was knocking on my door, whatever that thing was. Turning around, I saw the guy staring at me, and I turned red, pulling the end of my top down. I suddenly felt very exposed in front of him, wearing nothing but a white oversized shirt that reached up to my thighs.

"Thanks for letting me in." He said, causing me to smile at him brightly. I moved to the sofa and took a seat, patting the spot next to me. He grinned and sat next to me, his red eyes on my body more than my face. I found his behaviour to be a little strange, but I paid no attention to it. I honestly didn't mind a hot guy staring at me like that. I blushed and tucked my hair behind my ear.

"No problem. Um, what is that thing like? Did you see it?" I asked, feeling confused. Just where did that thing appear from?

"Yeah, it was an animal. Well, it looked like an animal, only it was a lot bigger and looked a lot like a wolf." The ebony male said, my eyes narrowing in confusion.

"Where did it appear from?" I thought out loud, seeing the guy shrug and smile at me... Was it seductively? Oh God! I felt my cheeks turn red and I quickly darted my eyes to the floor, hearing him chuckle.

"You are very cute." He said, causing me to turn even more red. I felt him scoot closer to me and reach out to tuck in a loose strand of my hair behind my ear. "My name is Shadow by the way, what's yours?" He let out a breath, the warm air hitting my neck. I bit my bottom lip, slowly looking up. He was only a few inches away from me.

"I-I'm A-A-Amy R-Rose." I stuttered, mentally scolding myself for acting so stupidly. Shadow only smirked, before he moved away, crossing his arms across his chest as he closed his eyes. I saw him lick his lips and sigh, causing me to frown in confusion before I felt heat rushing to my face again. Had he wanted to kiss me?! He opened his eyes, staring at me with something in his scarlet orbs that I couldn't really recognize.

"I'm sorry if I was a bother. I'll be going now." Shadow stood up, turning his face away from me.

"No wait! You can't leave! How do you know if the thing is gone? It could still be lurking around here." I said, also standing up. He turned around to face me with a smirk on his lips, making my heart flutter around in my chest. Was I already developing some kind of feelings for him? If I was, it was really weird as I didn't always get feelings for someone who I just met.

"Yes, you're right. I don't want to be a bother though." Shadow shrugged, watching me as I shook my head vigorously.

"You are not a bother. I don't want you getting attacked by that thing. Besides, I have a spare room that you can sleep in. I don't want to be alone tonight... Ok, I'll admit that I'm really scared." I said, watching him smirk at me.

"Alright, I will stay with you. I already like you Amy, you have a kind heart... Although it can get you in trouble sometimes." The black and red striped hedgehog told me, my eyebrows cocking in confusion. What did he mean by that? I snapped out of my thoughts when he walked over to me, smirking.

"S-Shadow..." I trailed off, gulping as I stepped back. I was confused as to why he was acting like that. His behavior scared me though. Shadow said nothing, just walked closer as I walked backwards. I gasped when my back hit the wall. He placed both of his hands on either side of my head, dipping his head down. My eyes fluttered close as I felt his lips on my cheek before he moved it to the corner of my mouth. I blushed softly, wondering why he was doing this. He was a stranger for God's sake! Just as I thought that he was going to kiss me, he pulled away.

"I have no choice but to do this. You may not like it." He said, my eyes snapping open as I stared at him in confusion. Just what was he talking about? I felt him stroke my cheek softly. "You're a very beautiful girl, Amy. Which is why I feel myself clinging to you like a magnet. That and the fact that you smell so good." As Shadow said that, I watched him close his eyes and inhale deeply. My breath was knocked out of me as he said that, my eyes widening in confusion.

"W-what? S-Shadow, I'm really confused." I whispered, seeing him open his eyes and stare at me. He then wrapped an arm around my waist and pulled me to him, pushing my hair away from my neck as he inhaled again.

"You need to know this... I am that thing. Or to be more specific, I am that vampire who fed off of people." The ebony hedgehog said, and the time seemed to freeze as I gasped.

"You're l-lying, a-aren't you?" I asked, feeling my stomach drop to my knees. He was just joking! He had to be!

"There's no need for me to lie. I'm very sorry but I cannot keep ignoring your blood forever." Shadow said, smirking at me. I still didn't believe him, not until he opened his mouth a little and I saw two sharp fangs hiding inside. I screamed as I pushed him away, running to my phone. I felt myself get dragged backwards and I screamed harder, tears forming in my eyes. This had to be a nightmare! I realized my stupid mistake now for letting a stranger come in my house. Oh God! I was going to die! This was the end of my life as Amy Rose...

"No! Let me go!" I screamed, trying to free myself from his grip but he was too strong. He spun me around, licking his lips as he eyed me. "Please don't do this!" I begged, walking backwards. Shadow only walked towards me, his crimson eyes fixed on my neck. I tried to hide it behind my hair but ended up tripping over something. I gasped, scrambling to get up but I felt myself get pulled up by him, and I now realized that he had an icy touch. I was facing Shadow, and I now saw that he didn't look normal at all. From all the vampire movies I had watched, I knew that vampires were incredibly attractive, had cold skin and could read minds. I never knew that they existed though. "Please... Please don't do this." I sobbed, seeing him stare at me with unblinking eyes.

"I keep telling you, I cannot resist your blood. It's different from everyone else. When I was out on the streets, I smelled it and it dragged me here. I didn't want to harm you, that's why I offered to leave..." He trailed off, pushing my hair away as he placed his lips against my neck, causing a shiver to run down my spine. Just like in the movie. I closed my eyes and let the tears fall. This was truly the end..."But you didn't let me and I lost every control I had, so it's all really your fault." The black and red hedgehog finished, his  
tongue darting out and licking the spot. I couldn't help but blush.

"Then just get out if it's hard for you to resist." I said, feeling him smirk against my neck.

"That's even harder..." Shadow said, and since he had his lips pressed on my neck, his voice was muffled. His arms wrapped around my waist and he bended me down, getting my neck in a better angle.

"Do something! I don't want to die!" I yelled, trying very hard to pull away from him, but he was too strong. He just smelled me again, chuckling darkly.

"There's nothing that I can do. You shouldn't have let me in... Although that really couldn't have stopped me." I gasped when I felt his fangs brush against my neck, my eyes closing as I felt tears forming in them. He dug his fangs in my neck, a gasp of pain coming out from my mouth. My eyes opened, showing jade green orbs. I felt him drink my blood as my vision started turning blurry, and I blinked my eyes to make my eyesight clearer, but it was no use. "I'm sorry... To be doing this." I heard Shadow say, before my eyes closed and I felt myself drown in the darkness that embraced me...

* * *

**So… What do you think? I might do a sequel to this, but I don't know for sure. Please leave a review before you leave! Thankies! ^_^**

******-Amy**


End file.
